


Make the Season Bright

by katayla



Category: Cougar Town
Genre: Christmas, Ensemble Cast, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-22
Updated: 2010-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-13 23:17:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/142795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katayla/pseuds/katayla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jules and Ellie battle over Christmas decorations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make the Season Bright

"Can I put these up outside?" Grayson held up a string of lights.

"No," Jules said, from her spot on the couch. "You know Ellie's rule. She has to approve all decorations."

"Yeah, I'm not obeying that."

"Then go put them up on _your_ house."

"I was just thinking," Grayson said, "that we could pool our resources this year. Make your house the best decorated on the block."

Jules' eyes lit up. "Even better decorated than Ellie's?"

"Way better than Ellie's."

"I like the way you think!" Jules reached to the side table and grabbed a pen and pad of paper. "Now, let's start brainstorming! Lights are good, but that's not enough. What else do you have?"

*

"What's going on here?" Ellie yelled. She glared at Jules and Grayson from her yard.

"We're decorating!" Jules yelled back.

"Without my permission?"

"I don't have to listen to you!"

Ellie's eyes narrowed. "We'll see about that."

And she turned and stomped back into her house.

"Do you think we should be worried?" Jules asked.

Grayson shrugged. "Probably."

*

"Do you know there's a gigantic truck parked out front?" Laurie asked.

"Really?" Jules asked.

"Yeah, something about Christmas decorations?"

Jules sat down her glass of wine. "That doesn't sound good."

She rushed outside to find workers streaming to and from Ellie's house, carrying Christmas decorations.

"This is cheating, you know!" she shouted. "No using professionals!"

Ellie stuck her head out the window. "You started it!"

"Did not!"

"You're not allowed to use Grayson's decorations! He doesn't even live there!"

"This isn't over!"

And it was Jules' turn to stomp back into the house.

*

"Okay," Jules said. "Before you come home, I need you to go to the store and buy as many Christmas decorations as you can."

"Mom, you know I have finals, right?" Travis said.

"I checked your finals schedule before I called!"

"Thanks for the consideration."

"So, will you buy me decorations?" Jules asked.

"Sure."

*

"This looks ridiculous," Bobby said.

The two houses were now covered in lights. Some along the roof, some framing windows and some stretched haphazardly across the walls. Inflatable snowmen fought for space with gigantic nativity scenes. Candy canes lined the sidewalk so closely you couldn't fit a dime between them.

"That wasn't the question!" Ellie said. "You're supposed to say which house looks best!"

"Neither," Bobby said.

"That's not an option!" Jules crossed her arms across her chest and glared at him.

"You want to see the best decorated house in the neighborhood?" Andy asked.

"Ours!" Ellie said. "Ours is the best. We've talked about this, Andy!"

Andy said, "Come here."

He led them down the street.

"See?"

"Damn, he's right," Jules said.

They stood in front of Tom's house. White lights framed his house, forming exquisite patterns. Reindeer figurines stood in fake snow drifts and Santa peeked from around the corner.

It was beautiful.

"We could sabotage it," Ellie suggested.

"No," Jules said. "We couldn't ruin something that gorgeous."

"Why don't we all team up next year?" Bobby asked. "Tom can't beat all of us."

Jules looked at Ellie. "He's right, you know."

"We do make a pretty good team," Ellie said.

"Sorry I got so crazy."

Ellie shrugged. "That's okay. Grayson started it."


End file.
